The Electronic and Computer Module currently occupies space in a portable building adjacent to the Kellogg Eye Center; the space totals 330 square feet (100 sq. ft. office; 60 sq. ft. storage area; 170 sq. ft. workshop). The Department of Ophthalmology plans to provide 250 square feet of dedicated space for this Module on the 7th floor of the new building in early 2010 (see Appendix C). The current space houses the following major pieces of equipment: three Tektronix oscilloscopes; a digitizer; two general purpose pulse/function generators; several multimeters and logic probes; a variety of power supplies and breadboards; three PC computers (Dell GX1, Dell GX270, 300-MHz Pentium) and a Macintosh computer (G4); an ultrasonic cleaner; two programmers for programmable memory and logic devices; equipment for etched-circuit-board production; and tools for mechanical assembly of apparatus. Computer software includes: the National Instruments' LabView 7.1 Full Development System with A/D & D/A board for program development, measurement, and testing purposes; AutoCAD LT for mechanical drawings and circuit board layout; Adobe Pagemaker for documentation and graphics; and Visual Basic for miscellaneous programming. Eric Arnold, the electrical engineer who staffed this Module since its inception, retired in 2005. To replace Mr. Arnold, we were fortunate to have recruited Scott Almburg, an electronics engineer experienced in the design, fabrication, and implementation of electronic circuits. Mr. Almburg has Masters-level training in Computer and Electronic Control Systems and a wealth of knowledge and experience in Macintosh, Windows and Unix software and hardware systems. He is exceptionally skilled at designing computer-based equipment and software and in high-reliability design and construction. He also provides assistance on both digital and analog electronics, computer hardware and software, mechanical design, photoelectric measurement and calibration, instrument design, device and component evaluation, computer programming, as well as the construction, testing, maintenance, and repair of new and existing equipment. Mr. Almburg also maintains inventories of components and handles routine procurement.